


Pest

by mozesandme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozesandme/pseuds/mozesandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Dave Strider could be such a pest? Apparently not you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started in third grade when your dad decided to up and move, unfazed by fact your mother just died. But you both moved none the less. You can't recall how many times you tried to hide away, or take his wallet and run. From that dumb house and those dumb kids. You were classified as a 'special kid.' Having dyslexia made you seem dumb and stupid in class, it wasn't rare that you were picked on for not being as 'smart' as the others. Anyways, that year was a fresh start, yet you were positive it wasn't going to be much different from last year at all really.

But in all it really was a different year to be honest. Walking into the lemon, pinesol smelling class all eyes turned on you.  
You had a big hoodie on and some khaki shorts with those black shoes that were falling apart, and a little too small for your feet.  
You hadn't bothered to fix up your messy black hair, because honestly it had a mind of its own sometimes, and that mind is absolutely, under no circumstances, meant to be reckoned with.  
You didn't care, that's what you kept telling yourself, but you could already see them taunting you, making faces and laughing at you, and it still gave a pang in your chest.  
You were sure that feeling would never go away, but hell you could sure as hell hide it if you needed, and none of these asswipes deserved to see the pain they inflicted.  
No.  
The teacher had been talking, a fake warm smile plastered on her face. Disgusting really, and very disturbing.  
To you anyways. After introducing you to the class she pointed to the desk on the far right, right up front, and explained that everyone was going over a book they had recently read.  
You shrugged, took your seat and zoned out. By the end of class you had been smeared at a few times and snickered at, and you were sure you had a tag on your back, but you ignored it. Give it a week or two to a really fight back, or else you'd get in trouble and end up in the principal's office etc...  
Turns out you didn't even have to wait till recess. 

"Hey, leave him alone, he's new give him a break geez." You glanced at the voice, and it belonged to a blond boy a few seats away. 

"But look at him! His hair is so crazy...and his eyes! He dresses funny too!" The girl whined, another jab to your shoulder. 

"You wanna start talking about eyes Vris?" He snorted.  
"Cause now you're bringing me into this." He huffed.  
You could practically hear her roll her eyes from behind you, and slunching forwards you honestly tried to block out their god awful annoying voices. 

"Daaave you know I could handle you with one pinky." She snickered, and glancing back you saw her flexing her pinky mockingly.  
Narrowing your eyes you felt a grimace grow on your lips.

"Thanks for the help, Dave, but honestly can both of you just leave me the hell alone?" You sneered, and god you swear you would havr curse more if you weren't so close to the teacher's desk.  
It was silent then, and it was for the rest of the day up until recess.  
You always day dreamed about things, things that no one else really day dreamed about, but either way you always took to the swings, the feeling of your feet off the ground helping relax your mind, it made you feel at peace.

You had you eyes closed, letting the swing rock back and forth slowly, fingers hooked around the chains on either side, and the sound of laughter making you feel a little woozy.  
Another place, no friends, and no sympathy. You hated to admit it, no matter how mean your mother could be sometimes, you still missed her.  
The special smell girls her age always had, but hers was different, it was soothing and when she scooped you up in her arms and pressed your foreheads together with that loud boisterous laughter of hers.  
She would hit you when you were bad, not ground or spank like the other kids, but she'd leave claw marks from her acrylic nails on your arm from gripping too tight and sometimes she'd back hand you.  
It was odd, how much you missed her, even though she could be a very hurtful woman, even to dad.  
Maybe that was why he didn't care, she did use to say some mean stuff for sure.  
You let those thoughts leave your head, cause now, here at school wasn't the time to get all emotional.  
Only at home, in your bedroom, where no one would bother you.  
The sun that had been shining in your face soon disappeared, and slowly opening an eye to peer around you found the blond kid standing there. Oh geez, couldn't he just stop trying to be a fucking hero?  
What did he want anyways. 

"Wanna be friends?" He asked, as if somehow he had managed to read your thoughts for a second there.  
You panicked, your chest constricting. 

"No." You snapped, voice a little hoarse and cracking in pitch a bit.  
"What about, leave me the hell alone, do you not get?" You kept on.  
He shrugged, seeming as unfased as you were when people called you names, pulled your hair, or even pushed you down. 

"Why not?" He pried, and you stood. 

"Enough of this, just leave me alone." You huffed, starting for the jungle gym, filled with towering monkey bars that none of the kids tried to climb on.  
Ever really.

He just doesn't give up and follows you, even as you swing from the bars, earning a few blisters on your hands. 

"Well don't you think I at least deserve an explanation?" He called, still close behind you. You grumble and resort to ignoring him instead. He keeps following you, and now you're just fast walking all over the playground, trying to just get him away from you. Finally you've had enough and turn on your heel sharply, practically rounding on him.  
"Go away! I don't need you as a friend! Do you really think I'm just that pathetic?" You growled,prodding a finger into his chest threateningly. He was silent, probably stunned.  
"Well, do you?"

He was still silent and you turned away, sure he'd leave you alone then. Storming back towards the swings you sighed. Great, your swing had been taken. Muttering a few curses under your breath you just leaned against the pole, and the kid was still there. 

"Why're you so bitter?" He asked, looking a little hurt

You're a little caught off guard and you guess you probably looked like someone smacked you in the face, but all you could think about was your mother, and how some nights she was just so hateful....

"Hey guys, calm down, is he bothering you?" You come back from your spinning mind, fear causing your chest to constrict.  
He has wild black hair, untamable like yours, but it's longer and way more knotted and wild than your own dark locks could be. His skin is pretty tan and you kind of envy him for such dark skin. None the less the tall kid is standing there in between you two, and you can't hear what that Dave kid snarls out, but the guy doesn't seem affected, just loopy as hell. That year was different because he was your first friend in a long while, and you should've known better than to trust him completely.


	2. Chapter 2

"Karkat Vantas" 

"Here." 

Instead of the smell of lemons anymore, the smell of teenagers fills the room, not really a scent in general, ranging from too much cologne to too much perfume, and mixing with the smell of sweat. And you're honestly not too pleased with the smell at all, but you put up with it and tune out, like always. It gets worse in high school, so you've heard, and experienced, but that's only when your so called friends aren't hanging around. You're honestly scarred to call some your friends because of that feeling you get, that always puts you off, but more or less they are your friends, pals, chums, whatever people here call them.

You have a pretty bad habit, which consists of chewing on the ends of your pencils when you're about to take a test, and thank god you're not taking one today, but that doesn't stop the constant bickering a teasing from sounding behind you. Kicks to your chair causing you to flinch and jolt forwards every single time.  
Your English class is your worst, because Dave Strider sits directly behind you, sticking notes on your back from time to time for laughs, but he would mostly kick and kick at your chair.  
Even now as you tried to write notes, he just wouldn't fucking stop. Sometimes you feel like murdering him....other times you just let it go, you've learned to do that a lot, thanks to Gamzee, and honestly that's the only reason you put up with his bullshit, because you have Gamzee you can complain to later, and rant, and you both would sit and he would just listen as you rant about how you would kill the blond haired asswipe.  
Yep, Gamzee Makara is a great friend now that you think about, even though you don't tell him often, for ego-enhancing purposes, because the worst thing is to boost someone's ego if it's already pretty high up there.  
Not that you're calling him a snob or anything, it's just pretty fucking complicated.  
Anyways, the Strider kid is still kicking, and the bell rings, and you want to thank god, because you were about to strangle a certain blond haired kid who stole your girlfriend in middle-school. 

Whoops. Did you really think that out loud? 

It's hard to explain, and you decide to just push that headache of a story off to the side, because you already have a raging headache, no thanks to your dad this morning, and Dave isn't helping. You're glad that John distracts him in the busy hallway as you slip through the crowd, making your way to your next class as fast as you can, really not wanting to run into anyone today, and honestly you show up to earth and space science honors early....Way too early. You should be at lunch, so as soon as you walk into the room, you turn on your heel and head to the basement where the cafeteria is, and hell is it crowded. 

Your school is set up weird, but it is a pretty big campus, three floors, the basement, first floor, and then second, two large buildings connected by two bridges, one above the other for each level, stringing the campus together. The inside cafeteria is already big enough, but as well is the two outside eating areas, one deck above the other, the top one that is suspended, connected to the concrete right next to the first floor's bridge.  
Aaaand, if that wasn't confusing enough, then you wouldn't know what was. It takes you five minutes to grab some disgusting food and slip out the doors and up the stairs to the first level bridge, rushing along to hury up another set of stairs onto the second story bridge, which is deserted of annoying teenagers. Your kind of place.  
You take you seat and eat, waiting for the other's to show up, but honestly, even though you enjoy their 'pleasant' company, you like to relax a bit, close your eyes and let silence be silence.

It doesn't take long for Gamzee to appear towering above you, his shadow completely enveloping your slouched form on the concrete ground.   
"Hey man." He announces his arrival and promptly joins, sitting right next to you and almost on you. This behavior wasn't out of the ordinary, Gamzee was a very touchy-feely person in general, but some days more than others. Today you accept it, because fighting it would be worthless and Gamzee seems to realize that as he flops over on his side, sprawling across your lap and accidentally slaming his hand into your ranch sauce for the slice of pizza you had bought. He makes an odd face at you and lifts his hand, staring at the dripping ranch in slight confusion, his dark brown eyes finding your oddly colored ones again.   
"Sorry bro." He sighs, his voice slow and relaxed, even given the situation of wasted ranch. You wanna be mad at him for wasting your ranch but you just can't and raise an eyebrow at him with a scoff looking away.   
"Just stop dripping it everywhere god damn Gamzee, I know you're a slob but..." You trail off having returned you eyes to the male all the ranch having disappeared. Shit that was fast. Gamzee only chuckled at your confused look and shook his head, sitting up and putting his arm around your shoulder.   
"I love ranch." He snorted playfully. You frowned and scoffed crossing your arms.   
"You must think I'm such a dumb fuck Gamzee, I know you did that on purpose." You snap softly. You actually didn't, but it became apparent after how quick he licked it all off his hand. He only laughed and squeezed your arm causing you to emit a little back off grumble of curses, though this being Gamzee he did no such thing.   
"So what's up? Aren't you supposed to be in science, not eating lunch?" He asked, curious. You shook your head.   
"I have Vriska during science, and Terezi and Kanaya all at the same table so..." You sighed and Gamzee grimaced with a laugh.

"Poor dude I can only imagine what kind a chaos that must be." He sighed shaking his head. "Women are batshit crazy Karkat, let me just warn you of that now."   
"I know, trust me I know." You grumbled. Gamzee jumped up and peered around, probably checking for anyone else before turning back to you with a grin. Oh god this could never mean anything good...

"Hey karkat....Wanna ditch?"


End file.
